


Out of the Ashes

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: A fire breaks out at Cackles leaving a life hanging in the balance.





	Out of the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot that was inspired after re-watching the Series 2 episode; The Friendship Trap. I originally started this a few months ago and it has been sitting on my hard drive since then due to writer's block. Thankfully, I managed to finish it in the end. :D

* * *

The piercing alarm echoed throughout the corridors as the students ran to vacate the school, while Hecate and Ada continued to search the rooms to ensure there was no one still inside.  
  
“Miss Hardbroom! Miss Cackle!”  
  
Both women turned to see Maud and Enid standing a few feet in front of them, their faces flushed and covered in soot.  
  
“You both need to leave immediately,” Hecate ordered.  
  
“It’s Mildred.” Enid cried, “she’s trapped in her room.”  
  
Hecate turned to Ada, “Make sure they get out safely, I’ll find Mildred Hubble.”  
  
“Promise me you’ll be careful Hecate.”  
  
“I will,” Hecate replied and transferred herself to Mildred’s room. No sooner had she materialised, her senses were instantly overcome with the smell of smoke causing a series of coughs to overtake her body.  
  
“Mildred?”  
  
“Miss Hardbroom.”  
  
Hecate turned towards the sound of the panicked voice to see Mildred, huddled in a corner, her eyes filled with fear. The flames had yet to reach her, but it would only be a matter of time. She concentrated all her magic on extinguishing as much of the fire that she could, but after a few moments, she realised she was winning a losing battle. With each flame, she extinguished it was replaced by another. She couldn’t contain it.  
Hecate turned towards Mildred, who had yet to move from her position on the floor, and crouched down in front of her.  
  
“Mildred Hubble, look at me. I need you to take my hand.” Hecate ordered urgently.  
  
Mildred reached out, and Hecate grabbed her hand, gently pulling the frightened girl towards her and holding her close.  
  
“I can’t leave without Tabby.”  
  
“I’ll find him, Hecate reassured, “but first we need to get you out of here.”

“Hecate, have you found Mildred?” Ada's frantic voice called out to them.  
  
Hecate wished Ada had remained outside, where she at least knew she would be safe.  
  
“I’ve got her,” Hecate said turning to see Ada a few feet away. “But, you both need to leave. Time is of the essence.”  
  
“What are you going to do?” Ada asked fearful of the answer as she took Mildred’s hand.  
  
“There’s still someone I need to find, but for me to do that I need you both to go. Now!” Hecate urged noticing that the smoke was getting thicker, making it more difficult to see or breathe.  
  
A faint _‘meow’_ caused the three of them to look towards the bed in the centre of the room.  
  
With a flick of her wrist, Hecate caused the bed to vanish to reveal Tabby underneath. Mildred, let go of Miss cackle’s hand and bent down to pick up her familiar cuddling him close.  
  
“Now that’s everyone accounted for, I think it’s time we left.” Ada urged, just as the sound of loud creaking reached their ears.  
  
Hecate looked up to see two of the wooden support beams above them start to fall. She knew she wouldn’t be able to transfer herself out in time, but she could give Ada the chance to escape. With her mind made up, she quickly raised her hands, causing the wooden beams to become suspended in mid-air.  
  
“Ada, you need to leave while you can. I won’t be able to hold them for long.” She said frantically as her eyes began to sting from the smoke.  
  
“No, I’m not leaving you.”  
  
“You have to! I promise I’ll be right behind you! Now go!”  
  
“Hecate…” Ada started trying not to let her tears fall. She trusted Hecate to keep her promise, but she couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was goodbye.  
  
“I said, _go_!”  
  
Ada stole one last glance at Hecate, before Grabbing Mildre's free hand and transferred them from the burning tower only to materialise on the school grounds a few seconds later.  
  
“Stay here, Mildred. I need to go back for Miss Hardbroom.”  
  
She was about to transfer back to the North Tower when a deep rumbling sound reached her ears. She quickly turned feeling her heart stop as the tower started to collapse creating a massive dust cloud that covered the night sky in a vast fog.  
  
“Hecate,” Ada whispered as the reality of the situation finally began to sink in. She couldn’t be gone. She refused to believe it, but as the seconds passed, she realised her earlier fears had come true.  
  
Ada wasn’t aware of anything around her. Tears filled her eyes, and suddenly she was weeping, her whole body wracked by sobs as she mourned the loss of the woman she loved. Hecate couldn’t be dead. She refused to believe it.  
  
Ada ran to the collapsed tower, ignoring Mildred’s cries of her to stop. Upon reaching the remains, her face paled when she saw the destruction that lay before her. The once tall tower was now nothing but rubble, smoke, and smouldering embers. She collapsed to her knees, grabbing the remains of the tower, throwing the bricks one by one to the side. Growing more frantic, she ignored the stinging sensation in her hands, welcoming the pain as she continued her search. Her desperation grew, her heart feeling heavy beginning to lose hope. Her vision blurred as more tears gathered in her eyes. Ada had no idea how long had passed when she heard the frantic voice calling her name. Ada paid the voice no attention and continued to her search. Hecate had promised her she would make it out, but it was a broken promise. She should never have left her alone.    
  
“Ada, stop!” Dimity ordered kneeling down next to Ada noticing the cuts on her hands which were bleeding freely.  
  
“I can’t, I need to find her.”  
  
Dimity placed her hands over Ada’s stopping her from causing any more damage to her hands.  
  
“We’ll find her, Ada, but this isn’t the way.”  
  
Ada’s heart broke all over again as she turned to see Dimity kneeling down next to her, a look of panic and worry in her eyes.  
  
“She was still in the tower when it…”  
  
Dimity felt a lump in the back of her throat as she looked at the destruction caused by the fire. While she and HB never saw eye to eye on various topics, she still considered the strict potion’s mistress a close friend and colleague. She couldn’t imagine a life at Cackles without her.    
  
“I’m sure she’s fine, I mean this is HB we’re talking about; she’s indestructible.” Dimity tried to reassure Ada, but her words sounded flat to her own ears.  
  
Oh, how Ada wished Dimity’s words were true, but she knew realistically that no one could survive such a collapse, not even a witch as powerful as Hecate.  
  
“We need to find her. Until we find a body, we shouldn’t lose hope.”  
  
“Do you honestly think she survived?” Ada asked not wishing to get her hopes up only to have them ripped away from her once again.  
  
“Truthfully, I don’t know, but we’ll do everything we can to find her. I promise, but first, we need to get the girls somewhere safe.”    
  
Ada nodded knowing Dimity was right. They had to find Hecate. They just had to. Even if presented with the worst-case scenario, she didn’t deserve to be buried there forgotten and alone, but her girls were also her priority.  
  
“You’re right, but I just can’t help but feel the longer we delay the less chance Hecate has of surviving. If she is even still alive.”  
  
“HB is strong she wouldn’t give up without a fight. She would want you to make sure the girls were safe first and foremost.”  
  
Ada knew Dimity’s words rang true, but it didn’t make the decision any easier. “Where do you suggest we take the girls, Miss Drill?”  
  
“The Great Hall. The fire seems to have only touched the North part of the school.”  
  
“Very well, inform Miss Bat, Miss Mould and Mr Rowen Webb of the plan. Meanwhile, I’ll go and check the Great Hall to ensure its safe. I would rather we didn’t have any more casualties tonight.”  
  
“Let me come with you.”  
  
Ada closed her eyes having heard the exact same words from Hecate a few months prior. She would give anything to hear her voice of reason right now. She could take control of a situation better than she ever could; always knowing what to do, or what was needed.  
  
“No, Dimity. I need you to stay out here in case anything happens. Make sure Mildred finds her friends. I’m sure they will be relieved to know she is unharmed. I’ll be back in a few moments.” Ada whispered and transferred herself to the Great Hall.  
  
Standing in the doorway, she took a deep breath and cautiously entered the room, looking for any sign of damage caused by the fire. It seemed Dimity’s observations were in fact true. The girls would stay here tonight until she found a more permanent solution. Satisfied that everything was in order, she hastily returned to Dimity and the girls not wishing to delay finding Hecate a moment longer.  
  
Upon returning she saw her girls huddled together trying to keep warm against the cold chill of the autumn wind. Dimity was right, the girls were her first priority as much as it pained her to admit it.  
  
“Miss Bat I want you and Miss Mould to take the girls into the Great Hall, they shall remain there for this evening, until we check the rest of the castle. Miss Drill and Mr Rowan-Webb I need you with me, we have another urgent matter that we need to take care of. We can’t delay a moment longer.”  
  
Gwen ordered the girls to form a line and start making their way to their destination, then turned to Ada placing a hand on her arm. “I’m sure Hecate will be fine. You mustn’t lose hope, Ada.”  
  
“I hope so, Miss Bat. I just…” Ada closed her eyes willing not to let any more tears fall. Hecate needed her now, this was no time for self-pity.    
  
“You don’t have to explain. Now go find her and bring her home.” Gwen smiled encouragingly, squeezing Ada’s arm in comfort before following the girls and Miss Mould back to the school.  
  
“What do you need us to do?” Dimity asked waiting for orders.  
  
“We find Hecate by any means necessary,” Ada said snapping her fingers and transferring them to the ruins of the tower.  
  
“Where do we even start?” Algernon muttered looking at the destruction in front of him. If Hecate managed to survive this, it would be a miracle.  
  
“It will probably be quicker if we search different areas. Dimity, you and Algernon will take this area, while I’ll take the far side.”  
  
Her two colleagues nodded and started the long process of searching for their potion’s mistress. Brick by brick they searched the rubble for any sign of Hecate. As the hours passed and the sun had begun to rise, Ada wondered if they would ever find her. Looking over at Algernon and Dimity, she could tell her two colleagues were exhausted, yet they still refused to give up. She shook her head sadly, knowing deep down they were fighting a lost cause. She was about to give up when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.  
  
Ada turned slowly, feeling her heart stop wondering if she were dreaming. She let out a gasp of shock as she stared at the familiar figure walking towards her. Ada wanted nothing more than to go to her, but she found herself unable to move. It was only when Hecate stood in front of her, that she noticed the tendrils of hair that had escaped her usual tight bun and now hung around her face in long curls framing her delicate features.  Ada, shakily reached a hand to caress her cheek, mindful of the cuts as she wiped away some of the soot that covered her ivory skin. Hecate was alive, and she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
She had kept her promise after all.  
  
“Ada.”  
  
The simple call of her name brought her out of her trance.  
  
“Sorry, it just…” Ada tried to form words. “you’re really here.”  
  
"Oh, Ada,” Hecate whispered pulling the smaller witch close, feeling Ada cling to her tightly. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I lost consciousness after I transferred out of the tower, I’m just glad you’re safe.”  
  
“I have you to thank for that, just don’t make me go through anything like this again Hecate. I don’t think my heart could bear it a second time.” She said stepping back slightly to look up at the woman who was her heart and soul.  
  
“I promise.” She whispered, looking over Ada’s shoulder to see Dimity and Algernon approach with a look of relief on their faces. “Where is Miss Bat?”  
  
“She is with the girls in the Great Hall,” Ada reassured Hecate at hearing the worry in her voice.  
  
Hecate inwardly sighed with relief that there appeared to be no other casualties after this morning’s events.  
  
“I never thought I would be so happy to see you, Miss Hardbroom. You gave us all quite a bit of a scare.” Algernon told her softly.  
  
“A scare is putting it mildly. It’s good to see you, HB. Just try not to pull a stunt like tonight again. I mean it.” Dimity joked looking over Hecate for any sign of injuries.  
  
“Your threat though minor is duly noted.” Hecate drawled secretly touched that her colleagues cared about her. “However, let us hope there won’t be any more repeat occurrences.”  
  
“Well, we can only hope. Yourself and Ada may have to reinstate new Health and Safety regulations. Miss Gullet would have had a field day at the prospect.”  
  
“Well lucky for us, Miss Gullet isn’t here, Miss Drill. Now, if that’s everything, I suggest you and Algernon reunite with Miss Bat and the rest of the girls.”    
  
“Alright HB you’ve made your point. I know when we’re not wanted.”  
  
“I’m glad to see your observational skills are improving,” Hecate muttered rolling her eyes.    
  
“Hecate.” Ada admonished feeling her lips twitch as she tried to keep her expression impassive.  
  
“Glad to see you’re still your sarcastic self,” Dimity replied unfazed by Hecate’s attitude. “Let’s go, Algernon and leave them to it. I’ll inform Miss Bat, Miss Mould  and the girls about HB. They will be relieved to know that you’re alive.”  
  
Ada and Hecate watched the two of them disappear leaving the two of them alone.  
  
“Talk to me, Ada.” Hecate pleaded.  
  
“When the tower collapsed, I thought…” Ada felt the words die in her throat. “I thought you were dead. Ada whispered as more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
“I’m ok...” Hecate whispered soothingly. “I’m still here and I’ll never leave you.”  
  
“I wish that were true, but we both know you can’t promise that, Hecate. I will lose you at some point, and I dread that day when it comes.”  
  
"But until that day comes, I will always be by your side, Ada,” Hecate whispered pressing a kiss onto the top of her head. “I promise.”  
  
“Forever, then?” Ada asked closing her eyes, taking comfort at hearing the steady rhythmic and soothing thump of her wife’s heart.  
  
“No, for eternity.”

 


End file.
